Frozen
by Maeriiiiii-chan
Summary: "I don't need you anymore. You are just a hindrance to the team. Let's break up" with that said the red haired guy left not looking back at his former teammate and ex-lover who was now on his knees with his head hung low his heart has been frozen. Akakuro.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters for that matter. **Tadatoshi Fujimaki~sama **owns them.

**CHAPTER 1**_  
_

_"I don't need you anymore. You are just a hindrance to the team. Let's break up" with that said the red haired guy left not looking back at his former teammate and ex-lover who was now on his knees with his head hung low his heart has been frozen._

**A few months later...**

The sound of the ball bouncing. Shoes squeaking. Labored breathing as everyone tried to catch their breath. But no one seemed to be complaining about the practice. After all, it was still fresh in their minds. It had been a few weeks since the Winter Cup Finals was finished.

**Flashback:**

The sound of the buzzer could be heard. A sign indicating the end of the game. It had been a hard game for all of them. The whole stadium was quiet as they internalized what just happened. The players from each team were now slumped in the ground. it was obvious that the game was not an easy one. Everyone was patting and trying to catch their breath. They all stared with unbelievably wide at the score board. 110-111 The whole stadium erupted erupted in cheers and yells. The crowd went wild. it was not every day that they can witness such an intense game. They can still feel the adrenaline in their systems as though the game was still continuing. It was one of the few games everyone wished wouldn't stop. Even though they were just watching, the audience can feel the tension in the court with both teams not letting the other score higher than them. But in the end one team would still win. The outcome was unexpected though. Seirin won. Everyone in the team was crying. They can see the brilliant smiles of their teammates as they still tried to process the information. It was hard to believe that a team formed only for two years was able to stand a chance against the Kings that were in the tournament for ages now. What's more is that they were able to win against them.

**End of Flashback**

A teal haired guy collapsed as their practice was done. He was tired. His hands and feet hurt with all the running and passes he did during their training. He thought their coach would cut them some slack since they did win the Winter Cup but it seems like the girl had other plans and instead of giving them a break, she gave them more work and threatened to double their training resume if they complain about it. And because of that everyone just bit their tongue so they wouldn't get punished during practice. The teal haired guy looked at his teammates, all sweating and sluggish as they trudged to the locker rooms to change. He on the other hand stayed back to catch his breath. Deciding that it was too early to go back home, he stayed in the gym and played more. He was working on a new skill he realized when they were playing against Rakuzan High. It was his last shot during the game and as he tried to remember what he did, his thoughts went back to the game.

**Flashback:**

Kuroko sat on the floor. Too exhausted to even comprehend anything. All he knew was that they did it. They won. He can feel the hot tears flowing down each side of his emotionless face. Even without an expression, everyone could see the sparkle of happiness in his face. He thought the last shot would not go in. He can't believe he was the one who led the team to their victory. They were able to defeat Rakuzan. he was able to defeat his ex-captain. At the thought he looked at the other team. With heads hung low, hair covering their eyes. He could see how dejected they all were especially their captain who was sitting on the bench. He could not see his eyes so he could not tell what the ex-captain was feeling. Akashi was after all known for having a cold and serious face. But he knew better. All those times they spent together, he knew Akashi was anything but that. He does have a hard time showing it though. But he can see through this facade. One look in those heterochromatic eyes and he can read him like an open book. The eyes are windows to the soul after all. And the fact that he fell for him because of those mesmerizing eyes didn't change anything. After all, he still had feelings for the ex-captain.

The referee blew his whistle and told them to line up. Seirin was declared as the winners and they all shook hands with the other team. Kuroko could not help but glance at his former teammate. He seemed to still be in a daze not believing he actually lost. His frozen heart began to melt when they shook hands he then looked at the teal haired guy. "I will quit playing basketball" was what he said. It hurt. He had done his best to melt the Ice Emperor but it seems like it was futile. Kuroko could feel his heart freeze again. Kuroko too stunned to speak watched as Akashi left with the rest of the team to line up for the closing ceremony. It was declared that Seirin was the overall champion that year. They achieved it. They were the best in all Japan. But he didn't feel happy. He watched as Akashi with the rest of his team left. "Akashi-kun" he whispered. Longing for the red head to turn back but he never did.

He wanted to speak to Akashi. to tell him that he should not give up. He was about to follow him but his teammates called and told him to give the guy some time to think. It was not every day that they would be able to witness such a formidable team looking dejected because they lost. In fact they knew how awful the feeling of losing is. They knew how horrible the other team must be feeling at the moment. Kuroko sighed and followed his team.

After that, the his team went to their locker room, changed, and packed all their stuff. As a celebration for their achievement. Their coach took them to a restaurant where they can eat all they want. Their school was generous enough to shoulder the expenses of the team. As they entered the restaurant. All eyes turned to watch them. The restaurant was packed with players from different teams. They sat in a table and ordered their food. Kuroko glanced around the crowd hoping to see a certain red head. Disappointment filled his eyes when he didn't see him. Of course they wouldn't be celebrating... It was after all... hard to believe that they lost. His train of thought were broken when Kagami, his current light, shook his shoulders to get his attention.

"Oi... Kuroko, are you okay?" Kagami asked as he looked at his partner in concern. The latter shaking his head. Kagami sighed and continued to eat thinking the boy was just too tired to do anything. They all ate whole heartedly and left the restaurant with full stomachs. They all headed home in different directions. As Kuroko walked towards his house too tired to do anything, he went straight to bed and was out like a switch.

**End of Flashback**

He laid on the floor in the gym. Too exhausted to move. He still couldn't do it. Maybe it was just a lucky shot. But he knew it as too early to give up. He knew better. He should work harder. it would be great weapon for the next Cup. Finally finding the strength to move, he headed to the locker room and changed. When he got out he saw his coach and captain talking. He knew the two were going out with each other but kept it a secret from the team. But Kuroko, being the observant guy he is, noticed the sudden change during one of their practices. With a simple gesture, he could tell that the two were an item and were in love. Love. He too was in love. They too looked like that. Looked being the keyword. He sighed as he exited the gym and headed home. He thought of the events that occurred during these past few months and his thoughts returned to a certain red head who made him realize his potential. The guy he fell in love with. Akashi Seijuuro.

He could still remember those words as if it only happened yesterday. "I don't need you anymore. You are just a hindrance to the team. Let's break up" Akashi told him and walked away. Away from him. Away from his life. They had been lovers during their middle school years. He still had a hard time believing the red head asked him out. Everything was fine. They were happy. They were in love. But everything changed because of one incident. It all started when their coach, the one who guided and molded them collapsed. Soon after that everything fell into pieces. He tried to keep them together but the team was already falling apart. With their substitute coach telling them to do whatever they want, everyone changed except the two of them. But Kuroko could see that it was only a matter of time before Akashi snapped. The pressure was too much for a middle schooler to take even if it's Akashi we're talking about. And that day finally arrived when Murasakibara challenged the red head. To everyone who was there it looked like Akashi was about to lose but the tables turned around and he won with a Murasakibara lying on the ground seemingly terrified as he watched his captain look at him with colder and more menacing eyes telling him that his words were absolute and that there is no way he would ever lose to anyone. Since then Akashi changed. He became cold. Distant. Cruel. Kuroko could feel his heart breaking as he looked into his lovers hetero-chromatic eyes. He shuddered. The light that was there before can no longer be found and was replaced by a colder and meaner one. And not long after that, he experienced the most heart breaking event in his life when he saw his best friend Ogiwara Shigehiro and his teammates lose in the match. He could feel their hearts and dreams literally crushed as they realized that Akashi and the rest of the Generation of Miracles were only playing around and not taking them seriously. After that, Kuroko confronted them with their behavior only to be told to back off and mind his own business. When everyone but him and Akashi left, he asked his lover again why they did that. And that was when he broke up with him. Time stopped then for him. His heart was frozen. He couldn't move on. It just stopped. Ever since then they never saw each other again until the graduation day where they all declared war against each other. He then promised Akashi that he would defeat him and bring him back to his real self.

And he did. He was able to defeat him. But he wasn't sure if the Akashi he knew and loved would return. His heart ached and his stomach twisted. He didn't know if his heart could take another heartbreak. He was in too deep in his thoughts to notice that someone was following him. He stopped by Maji Burger to buy his favorite milkshake and headed home. As he walked home while sipping his favorite drink, he could not help but feel an ominous aura like someone was watching him. He looked back but didn't find anyone there. He noticed that he was a block away from home so he ran, took a sharp corner and stood there. He heard fast footsteps and knew that his instincts were correct. Someone was following him. Why, he didn't know... He was about to hit the person with his bag when he caught a glimpse of red hair. He was able to stop only a few inches from landing a blow on the persons head.

"Akashi-kun!" the teal haired suddenly exclaimed as he realized who the person was. He lowered his bag and collapsed on the ground panting from the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. Relieved it was not some psycho guy. After regaining his breath he looked up to see a hand waiting for him to take to help him get up. He took the hand and watched the red head. Knowing what was going on in the teal head's mind, the former ex-captain of Teikou answered his unspoken question.

"Tetsuya" Akashi said coolly as he looked at Kuroko whose eyes were still wide seemingly not believing that he was actually in front of him.

"I thought you were in Kyoto... Don't you have classes tomorrow?" Kuroko asked as he regained his composure from the shock earlier and put on his mask. He looked at Akashi with an expressionless face and his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah I have. But I couldn't wait until the next break to talk to you. That would be far too long already..." his voice trailed off. It had a hint of longing in it but Kuroko quickly dismissed it. That was impossible. This was the Akashi he knew now. it was impossible for him to change that easily. And besides, didn't he tell him that he would quit basketball? What more did this guy want. he already felt guilty and miserable. What did he want now and why did he come here? What was so important that he would sacrifice his time to see him. A thought came to his mind. Maybe he had changed. But he shook his head. No, No! He will not hope and endure another heartbreak again. This time he would listen until he heard the words. But he knew that was impossible.

Akashi looked into Kuroko's eyes. Seeing a glint of happiness reflect in those orbs made him hope. But he frowned when he saw the glint replaced by sadness. He cringed. This was going to be tough. Of course it would be. This is Tetsuya we're talking about. He thought and sighed.

"But why? What's so important that you have to come here to say it in my face when you could've just it to me or ordered me to go to Kyoto. It's not like I have a choice anyway. Your words are absolute after all" he said with a rather cold voice that would make anyone shiver after hearing it. He was even surprised. he didn't know he could do that until now.

Akashi inwardly flinched as he heard those words. It was the first time he ever heard his voice like that. It was too cold even for him. He knew he deserved that treatment after what he did to him not too long ago. He can feel the knots in his stomach twist. He can feel something get stuck in his throat when he was about to speak. Unfortunately nothing came out. He can't find his voice. It was the first time he felt this nervous. If it was the usual Akashi he would've been over and done with what he has to say but he's changed. He did not want to go back to being that Akashi knowing that it would hurt the people he cherished the most. Swallowing, he tried to collect his thoughts. he needed to do this if he wanted to change things.

"I came to talk to you. Actually... I've been following you since you left the gym. You didn't notice me following you. Normally you would've notice that being the observant guy you are Kuroko. I guess you were in deep thought to notice anything around you." he said in a soft voice that even he was startled. He hadn't known he was capable of producing such a gentle tone. Kuroko was taken aback by his tone and seemed to be in deep thought again. No, I must not give in that said teal haired thought.

"What is it then? Didn't you tell me you would quit basketball already. Isn't that the same as saying you never wanna talk to me again or have any connection to me" his voice was shaking. He knew it was only a matter of time before he broke down in front of the red head. He can feel his resolve breaking.

Akashi looked at the Kuroko in front of him. He could see the boy shaking. He was too vulnerable like a single touch could break him. He could see how much the boy was suffering because of him. He looked back to all the things he did and all the times he hurt him. It was too much for him. He then pulled him into a tight hug and buried his face in the crook of the teal head's neck. He could feel Kuroko freeze and let out a gasp at his actions too startled to move. He inhaled his scent. Vanilla. He really hasn't changed. he missed this. His scent and his body pressed against his own.

"Let me go" Kuroko finally said with the same cold tone while trying to push Akashi off of him. This was too much for him. His heart was confused. One part told him to give in while the other part told him to stop hoping. The latter seemed to be more sensible. He didn't want his heart to be broken again. He tried to push him again but Akashi refused to move. "Let me go please, Let me go!" gathering up all his strength, he pushed with all his might. This time, the red head seemed to be taken aback by the sudden force and let go of him. Too shocked to move, Akashi just stared at the teal haired who was glaring at him. It hurt. It hurt to know that he rejected him. Did he feel this way too when I told him to break up with me? Now I know what he felt. I thought it was just simple back then. But I can see how much pain I caused. I can feel it. His heart was sinking but he was determined to fix this.

"Just listen to me Tetsuya" he said. He realized how important Kuroko is to him now. Like food. Like air. He needed him.

"No. I don't want to hear it Akashi-kun. I don't want to listen anymore... Just please leave me alone... Let me go..." his voice was weak, vulnerable. Without looking at the red head he rushed passed him and went inside his house. With a quick greeting to his parents, he ran up to his room, locked the door and threw himself on his bed. He could feel his pillow being soaked by his tears. It hurt him to know that Akashi is hurting but he didn't want to experience another heartbreak again. it was just too much. Too much.

Meanwhile, outside his house, Akashi stood. The events replaying in his head over and over again. He knew it would be like this. He deserved this kind of treatment. But it hurt. It hurt too much to he hurt him to the point where he couldn't even look into his eyes. He looked at the window where Kuroko would probably be. He longed to be with him. He wanted to fix things and he was determined to do that. He will not give up. And with one last lingering glance, he left. He wanted it back. He wanted that time back. He would do anything to have that back again. He would melt Kuroko's frozen heart just like how Kuroko melted his.

T^T I couldn't sleep so I ended up writing this. I'm not sure about it. What do you guys think? :")


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters for that matter. **Tadatoshi Fujimaki~sama **owns them.

**CHAPTER 2**

**Recap:**

_Meanwhile, outside his house, Akashi stood. The events replaying in his head over and over again. He knew it would be like this. He deserved this king of treatment. But it hurt. It hurt too much to he hurt him to the point where he couldn't even look into his eyes. He looked at the window where Kuroko would probably be. He longed to be with him. He wanted to fix things and he was determined to do that. He will not give up. And with one last lingering glance, he left. He wanted it back. He wanted that time back. He would do anything to have that back again. He would melt Kuroko's frozen heart just like how Kuroko melted his._

**End of Recap**

"...chou... aichou... Kaichou" the secretary was trying to get the attention of their Kaichou. He was spacing out during their meeting. The school festival was coming up so they were very busy. They all stared at their president as his mind seemed to be somewhere else. It was unusual for the red head to be thinking of something else while they were in a meeting. He was usually the one paying the most attention to the things that are being discussed. They were talking about the activities for the day and how to manage the budget for the festival. Standing up, he walked over to their respected president. The other were fearing for his life since they knew not to mess with the president when he was not in the mood. They knew how scary the president was when you get on his bad side. He the devil incarnation himself. The epitome of evil. They watched as the secretary touched the president's shoulder while calling out his name and they all cringed as they waited for what was to come.

"Kaichou... are you alright? Are you not feeling well? We can cancel the meeting and do it in another time. Kaichou?" the secretary said gently. He was shaking as he did this. He did not want to be punished for disturbing the red head when he was in deep thought. The president was a demon after all and no one messed with him. Even the teachers had a hard time opposing him not that they can anyway. He was afraid of what the president would do to him if he pissed him off. He knew how well acquainted the president was when it came to sharp objects especially scissors.

**Akashi's POV:**

_"Just listen to me Tetsuya" he said. He realized how important Kuroko is to him now. Like food. Like air. He needed him._

_"No. I don't want to hear it Akashi-kun. I don't want to listen anymore... Just please leave me alone... Let me go..." his voice was weak, vulnerable. Without looking at the red head he rushed passed him and went inside his house._

I flinched as I remembered the last words he spoke to me last night. It hurt. It hurt to know that Tetsuya did not want to listen to me. He seemed to have given up on me already. I was frozen. I wanted to go after him. To explain myself to him. But I couldn't move. I looked at his window. The lights were on so I guess he was already there. With one last lingering glance, I turned around and left to take the last train. It was already late last night when I arrived at my dorm. I finished my word load and went to sleep. For some reason, I was tired more than usual...

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I glanced at the clock. 5 minutes before 6 o'clock. I got up, fixed my bed, took a quick shower, and got dressed. I went outside my dorm and jogged. This was usual morning routine. Morning practice was the usual. We wanted to keep our bodies fit even though we don't have any games for now. I watched as my teammates chugged a bottle of water greedily. We all went to the lockers rooms, got changed and went to our respective classrooms. I took a seat and read a book while waiting for the teacher to come. Nobody dared to approach me because they all seemed terrified which was good thing for me at the moment. I don't want to be disturbed as I tried to find a way to fix the mess I made with a certain teal haired guy that wouldn't leave my mind.

The day went by quickly with the usual summoning. Once in a while someone would approach me and confess to me but I would immediately reject them saying _'I have a very busy schedule and I don't have time for that. I don't want' _And besides... even if I was busy I wouldn't go out with. I couldn't... I can't give you my heart... I no longer have it...

The bell rang signaling the end of class and I went straight to the Student Council Room. We had a lot of things to discuss today with the School Festival fast approaching. I was listening to the members talk and discuss about the matters we need to attend to when my mind suddenly drifted to the teal head I just saw last night. I don't know what to do to gain his trust back. I messed up really bad. I don't know how but I will not give up until I have him back. My thoughts were broken when I felt someone touch my shoulders trying to get my attention. I glanced to the person annoyed he disturbed me from my train of thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at him. His hands were shaking and his voice was quivering as he asked me if I was feeling okay. I inwardly cringed. Okay was an overstatement. I shook my head to free my thoughts. I was losing my focus on others things. Focus. Seijuro. Focus. I chanted to myself. I watched as the others tried not to flinch as I looked at them. I looked at my secretary again. He seemed to be expecting something. I realized I wasn't able to reply to him.

"Ah.. yeah... I'm fine. Where were we again?" I smiled as I said that. Bad move Seijuro. The student council members looked at me like I had two heads. It was the first time they saw me smile like that. I usually have a smirk or a smug grin on my face. What's more I didn't scold my secretary when he touched me. I never let anyone touch me unless I acknowledge them. Damn. I can't believe I messed up twice today. Now they know something is bothering me. If I was the usual Akashi I wouldn't be acting like this. But Kuroko changed me. He brought me back. the real me. I don't want to go back to being that cruel guy. I shook my head again. Stop thinking about these thoughts Seijuro. I really need to focus now. I cleared my throat and they all scrambled and straightened their back as the meeting continued...

**End of POV**

The student council meeting was finished. Everyone already left to do what they were tasked to do and only the red head remained with a stack of papers in his desk. It was the booth each class wanted to make and he had to look into each of them and approve the appropriate ones for the event. He worked fast on them and finished all the remaining workload. When the rest of the student council members arrived to give him their report for the day, he quickly went through each and every one of them without leaving anything. This was how an Akashi worked. After everything was completed for the day, he dismissed them. They all scurried out of the room relieved nothing bad happened to them. They all know what the outcome would be if they messed up some of their work. Their kaichou was a perfectionist after all. He didn't like making mistakes and they don't want to end up bald the next morning so they double check their work before giving it to the strict red head. The said kaichou gathered his things and left to go to the gym. He still had to practice and look out for the team.

He heard the squeaking of shoes and shouts of his teammates as he entered the gym. The third strings were having a match against the second strings. He watched as the ball was being passed around and stolen as the game progressed. He quietly made his way to the locker room and changed. He changed into his jersey and went outside to his teammates. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw the red head and bowed their heads greet their captain. He greeted them back and told them to resume the play.

**Akashi's POV**

I watched the game and was amused to see the third stringers giving the second stringers a hard time. The scores were close and it was only a matter of time before someone won. I watched as one player dunked the ball. Everyone was breathing heavily but no one seemed to be giving in yet. It was a tight game just like ours back then. The thought brought a smile to my face. I'm glad it was... or else I wouldn't be here standing and watching my team playing... I can still remember everything...

**Flashback:**

I was startled when I realized I was back in my body. The other Akashi seemed to have disappeared. I can no longer feel him. I smiled. I was back. The sound of a ball being dunk brought me back to my senses. We were in the middle of a game. A game against Seirin. My heart beat quickly shot up when I saw Kuroko in front of me. I smiled.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Kuroko?" I smiled. It really has been a while. His eyes widened when he realized what I had just said. He knew. He knew I was back. I was happy he realized. I faintly saw tear start to form in his eyes before it disappeared. This was not the time for our little reunion. We have a game to finish.

**End of Flashback**

At that time, I was startled when I saw Kuroko in front of me. I thought I was still in that dark place but then it dawned to me... I was back. I can finally see him face to face. The last thing I remembered was that I was in a dark place at the deep inside my consciousness. Since I was little, I already knew. I had another being living inside of me. It was like two different people inside one body. I've always been cautious as to not let him out but sometimes I'm overcome with too much emotion to comprehend what is happening around me and to think rationally. He only came twice before.

The other Akashi controlled his body during middle school when he was about to lose to Murasakibara. That was during the time when their coach collapsed and when Aomine started to skip practices. As much as he cared for his team, he didn't like being underestimated and when Murasakibara's words struck him that he would lose, he slowly drifted at the back of his consciousness. He was able to witness everything that happened until now. From the time the other Akashi first appeared to the time when he broke up with Kuroko up to now when they faced Seirin in the finals. When we were about to lose I forced myself out. I've been trying to find a way to return but the other Akashi was a formidable opponent. I tried to return to the surface. To stop him from breaking us up. But I couldn't do anything... That's why now that I'm back I will not give up... I will gain his trust back... I have to... I want him back in my life... No... I need him back in my life...

My train of thought was broken when I heard people screaming outside and the sound of a buzzer signaling the end of the game. The third stringers won. I then remembered what happened during the Winter Cup Finals.

**Flashback:**

The sound of the ball entering the basket filled the air. The sound of a buzzer following after. It was shocking turn of events. I looked around. My teammates had the same wide eyes as I had. We all simultaneously looked at the direction from where the shot came from. Teal hair swished and my eyes widened. Kuroko made the shot all over there from one end of the court to the other. We all looked at his in shock and awe. As far as I know Midorima was the only one who can make a successful shot from the one end of the court. Silence filled the court as no one believed what just happened. I glanced around the stadium and saw that Shintaro had the same expression as the rest of us. I looked back at Kuroko who had eyes as wide as saucers and a gapping mouth as if he himself couldn't believe what had just occurred. The sound of cheers and yells was then heard a few moments later. The crowd went wild as they had witnessed such an intense fight. I have to admit though it was the first time I gave my all in a game. The first time I ever felt like I truly played in one, not participate in it. It was the first I felt like I played a game not do a job.

Sobs filled my ears as I watched everyone in the court had tears in their eyes. Seirin were crying and sobbing. It seems we weren't the only ones who were shocked with the outcome of the match. My teammates all had their shoulders slump and head down. I hung my head low. Bangs covering my eyes. as I closed them only to open them a second later and notice that my vision was blurry. I held it all in. An Akashi never cries. We all went back to our respective benches. Everyone was panting, trying to catch their breaths. I could still feel the adrenaline coursing from the game. Everything happened so fast and in a blink of an eye the game was over. We lost. I lost. For the first time.

**End of Flashback**

It was shocking because there only a few seconds left and we were all on one end. No one was there on the other end to shoot the ball. I couldn't believe anyone was capable of doing that what's more this is Kuroko we're talking about. He can't shoot. No, he can shoot now but... from one end of the court to the other was... something that never seemed to cross my mind. I was too overcome with emotion back then... I flinched when I remembered telling Kuroko I would give up playing basketball... The referee told us to line up and shake hands. It had been a great match. We all shook hands with each player from the other team. I saw a hand reach out and looked up to see teal hair and emotionless face in front of me. Kuroko. I shook his hand. I could feel the electricity as we touched but quickly dismissed it. I was too upset that we lost to think clearly. before I knew it I told him that I would quit basketball. I saw his eyes widen and became glossy... I let my hand fall to the side and walked away from him. I joined my team as we lined up for the closing ceremony. We all held our head high as our school was called and I walked to the front to get our trophy. Seirin was declared the overall champion of the Winter Cup. They all went up with teary eyes and smiles in their faces. I knew Kuroko was looking at me. But I did not want to face him right now. So I kept my head hung low so that my bangs could cover my eyes. After the closing ceremony, we went to our locker room, changed, and got our bags as we left. We all headed to our bus and went straight home. No one seemed to be in the mood to celebrate.

**Flashback:**

When we returned to Rakuzan, the coach told us that we should hold our shoulders high. We did our best. We are still winners. This lose will be a great weapon. It will be our reason to win again. With determined faces everyone then agreed with the coach. He was about to dismiss us all to let us take a rest when I told him I had something to say. he stepped aside and I cleared my throat as I spoke.

"I already told you guys that if we lose, I will take full responsibility for it. Therefore starting now, I am no longer your captain and I would no longer play basketball again." I said as I held my head high and looked at each and every one of them. They all gapped and looked at me like I have to heads and they looked at each other before laughing. I raised an eyebrow confused as to why they are laughing. Were they trying to humiliate me further? I was about to question them when they all lunged at me and patted my head. They were laughing when they saw me frown. I was then head locked by our coach.

"What are you talking about? We didn't pick you as the captain because you always win. We picked because you were capable of leading the team to greatness. Is that really how low you thought about us. Jeez... Bakashi... You are such an idiot. Who said you will take responsibility for our lose? I'm the coach that's supposed to be my job not yours! We're a team remember! We don't want you to quit, right? " coach said as he smiled at me. I saw my senpais nod their heads in agreement. I smiled and looked at them and thank them. I'm so lucky I have teammates like this. I'm happy I'm not leaving the team. I'm happy I can still play basketball...

**End of Flashback**

My heart beat fast and my eyes widened when I realized what Kuroko said last night...

_"What is it then? Didn't you tell me you would quit basketball already. Isn't that the same as saying you never wanna talk to me again or have any connection to me" his voice was shaking. _

Oh no...

Coach was right. I really am an idiot... Basketball was where we first met. Basketball was when I first talked to him. When I first told him of his potential. When I first gave him the chance to show his hidden talent. When I first encouraged him to do his best to enter the first stringers. Basketball was where we became a team. Where we got along. Where we had fun. Basketball was the reason we became friends. The reason we became close. That's when I fell for him. That's when he fell for me...

And to quit it would mean... I no longer want to have anything to do with him... It's like saying I don't ever want to see you ever again. Before I could properly think, I had already changed with my bag on my shoulder as I talked to the vice-captain to take over for the practice explaining I had something important to do. I had to fix this before it was too late. Before everything gets out of hand again. I gotta fix this. My stomach churned at the thought of Kuroko hating me. I don't know what I would do if that happened. I don't know what I would do if he chose someone else. I abruptly stopped when I thought that there was a certain red haired guy too in their team. At the thought of Kuroko being in the arms of another man other than me, I sped up. I was determined to fix this. I will fix this. I tried to imagine a life without him in it. My heart immediately ached. My body shook. I can't. I won't be able to take it. And with that I ran as fast as I could and got on the train.

I replayed his words over and over again. My stomach twisting every time I hear his voice.

_"What is it then? Didn't you tell me you would quit basketball already. Isn't that the same as saying you never wanna talk to me again or have any connection to me" his voice was shaking. _

He was so vulnerable. Like he had given up on all hope. Like everything was hopeless. My breathing began to feel labored. Was he giving up? Will he give up on me already? My heart ached. I couldn't breathe. the thought of him giving up on me was...

_No... no... no...! Tetsuya... I didn't mean it! Please... please... hear me out... Tetsuya..._

**End of POV**

**~~~~~END of Chapter 2~~~~~**

Aaaaaaand done with Chapter 2!

I suddenly remembered Kaichou wa Maid-Sama when I was writing the first part. .

kyaaaah! Thank you guys for reading my story! I can't believe alot of you are following it already... I'm touched T^T

Thanks so much! So ummm... tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Please review! :")))


End file.
